


Something New

by BeatriceTheGolden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceTheGolden/pseuds/BeatriceTheGolden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America and Canada wake up one morning to find their genitals are the opposite of what they should be</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for the kink meme but since I got a new computer I lost all my bookmarks. I’ll probably upload it there when I refind the request.
> 
> warnings for futa

The first thing Canada heard in the morning was a scream. A very loud scream. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes, wondering what happened with America now. Did he see another spider? Knowing she should check it out Canada reached for her glasses on her nightstand, putting them on and slipping out of bed. She walked still half asleep, looking for America until she heard another scream.

Okay, now she was getting worried. It came from the bathroom she noticed, rushing down the hall and slamming the door wide open.

There stood America, standing in front of the toilet, pajama pants at his ankles and face as white as a ghost. Canada opened her mouth to ask what was happening when her eyes were drawn to her lover’s crotch, noticing something very important was missing.

"Canada you gotta help! My dick, i-it’s gone!" America shouted, turning to show the other. Down between those golden curls was instead a fully functioning vagina, no male genetalia in sight.

Canada was taken aback, her eyes unable to move from between America’s legs. “Wh-What the…” she asked, taking a few steps back. She was fully awake now and as she moved she couldn’t help but feel something…odd.

No, it couldn’t be.

Reaching into her pajama bottoms Canada cupped her own crotch, letting out a blood curdling scream when she felt what was there, a cock and testicles.

"No way, you too?" America asked, suddenly feeling a bit relieved. Not about his lover having a dick of course, but at least someone else had the same problem. "i wonder what the hell happened. Did England somehow use magic on us?" He asked himself outloud, ruling out that possibility before reaching down to pull his pants back up.

Canada was blushing furiously, chewing on her bottom lip. “I hope this isn’t permanent,” she said, not wanting to have a weird dangling thing between her legs for life. She was beginning to panic, breathing getting heavy. “What do we do? I can’t have a dick for life!”

America wasn’t very calm either but he did his best to maintain his composure. “Hey hey I’m sure uh, it’ll turn back to normal,” he said, forcing a smile for the other. “Besides like, haven’t you ever wondered what having a dick is like?” He’d certainly be lying if he were to say he wasn’t curious about his new genitals.

"Well…" Canada muttered, blushing even deeper now. She /was/ curious she wouldn’t lie but, it was rather embarrassing. Still, it would be a waste to not even see what it was like.

America grinned, glad his lover was calming down now. “We’ll figure out what to do later, but uh,” now he was blushing, a bit scared Canada would be angry at his suggestion. After all it did seem like the wrong thing to bring up at a time like this.

Luckily Canada wasn’t as dense as America, arms crossed now. “But what?” She asked, already figuring out what her boyfriend wanted. 

America pouted at that. “But we should like, ya know, try our new genitals our or something,” his voice went low as he spoke, ending his sentence with a mumble. So what if was curious to see what getting fucked in the vagina was like. That was perfectly normal, right?

Canada sighed, adjusting her glasses. It wasn’t like any harm would come from trying it out she figured. “Well…” she started, a light blush on her cheeks. “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to like, try them out,” she was curious after all, plus it would be kind of fun to top her lover in bed.

The two of them were silent for a minute, America being the first to talk. “Let’s head to the bedroom then, the bathroom isn’t very good for this stuff,” except shower sex of course. With a nod from Canada the two headed back to the bedroom, America getting up on the bed and lying down.

"Well, since you have the dick you can like, top," he said, chewing on his bottom lip. Canada kept quiet about how women were perfectly capable of topping without dicks, climbing up on the bed as well.

"We should undress," she said rather meekly, tossing her pajama shirt off, no bra underneath, exposing her breasts. America took his shirt off as well, reaching down now and shaking off his pants and boxers. It felt so strange to have nothing dangling down there, golden curls surrounding the mound between his legs.

Canada slowly took her pants off as well, revealing an average sized cock, still flaccid. Without saying anything she leaned down and planted her lips onto America’s, her lover eagerly kissing back, lips parting and tongues exploring each other’s mouths. It was their normal routine, except America was usually on top, usually.

They broke the kiss, both needing air and America’s hands went to his lover’s chest, groping both of Canada’s breasts. It got a moan from the other, America’s fingers pinching both her nipples. Her cock was getting hard now, rubbing against America’s legs.

"Oh," America suddenly said, for a split second forgetting about their little issue. He felt strange too, almost tingly down between his legs. "Should we just proceed like we usually do but like, opposite?"

"I assume so," Canada shrugged, sitting up a bit to look down at the erection between her legs for a second before leaning down and attaching her lips to America’s neck. She bit down gently, hearing the other gasp in pleasure as she lapped at the small forming red mark. Her hands roamed her lover’s chest, fingers brushing over a nipple before she let one trail down to those golden curls between his legs.

America let out an awkward chuckle, spreading his legs. He could even feel how wet he was, biting into his lower lip in embarrassment. How was Canada more confident than him? It must be the dick he told himself, it had to be the dick.

With a deep breath Canada slid her hand down between America’s legs, fingers running along his wet outer lips. It’s just like masturbating Canada told herself, hearing her lover gasp as she slid a single finger in.

"Ah," America gasped, trying to get used to the feeling. He’s taken it up the ass a few times but this felt so different, less painful and more slick than the other hole. "I’m fine, " he said, giving Canada a smile when he noticed that she was looking rather unsure. "It feels kinda good actually,"

Canada nodded, giving the finger a few thrusts. America’s hands went back to her breasts, teasing her nipples as she prepared him. “You’re pretty tight,” she chuckled, using her thumb to rub around his clit. Her own cock was achingly hard by now, a bit of precum leaking from the tip. Once she felt her lover was more relaxed she slid another finger in, thrusting them.

"Oh god," America moaned out, Canada’s thumb on his clit sending sparks of pleasure throughout his body. "W-Would you mind doing some oral?" He asked. Sure, he wasn’t too excited to be sucking a dick but if it meant having Canada’s mouth down there then he was all for it. Only problem he was worried about was her coming too soon."

"Oh sure," Canada said, smiling as she withdrew her fingers from inside the other. "I get to go first though," she chuckled, sliding up until her legs were on either side of America’s face, hard cock at his lips. America had no problems with that, opening his mouth and running his tongue along the head of her cock.

Canada shuddered, moaning out in pleasure and bucking her hips forward. More of her cock was taken into America’s mouth, Canada doing her best not to gag him.

It certainly felt strange to be sucking his girlfriends dick America thought, but hearing her moan in pleasure was worth it. He bobbed his head, doing the best he could in his current position as her cock slid in and out of his mouth.

"Ah, fuck.." Canada groaned, pulling out of his mouth. "I-I’m gonna come too soon if you keep it up," she said, giving him an awkward smile. "So I guess I’ll return the favor now," she said, moving down between America’s legs, spreading them with her hands. It seemed a bit gross to be licking someone else’s vagina but then again her lover did put up with a sucking a dick just for her. She leaned down, taking a deep breath before running her tongue along her lover’s labia.

America couldn’t help but let out a loud moan at that, Canada’s tongue so soft against his cunt. Taking the moan as a sign to go on Canada lapped at his labia again before moving up to his clit, circling her tongue around it. America’s moans only got louder, sparks of pleasure surging through his body as his sensitive nub was gently licked.

Canada continued working at his clit, shoving a single finger back inside of him. Really she was just copying what he would do to her during their normal sex.

"Ah, oh god," America moaned, now understanding why Canada enjoyed being eaten out so much. It felt amazing, her soft tongue teasing his sensitive clit. She continued to thrust her finger, adding a second one to help stretch him out. After all he was technically a virgin now. Giving a few more laps to his clit Canada pulled away, her cock aching for more.

"Shall we ah, do it now?" She asked, blushing a deep red as she asked that. America gave her a silent nod, a smile on his face. He was excited he had to admit, spreading his legs further for his lover.

Using her hands to keep America’s legs spread Canada placed her hard cock at her boyfriend’s entrance, taking a deep breath as she began to push in.

It felt so wonderful, warmth surrounding her new body part as she slowly pushed all the way in. “Ah,” she groaned, doing her best to stay still as her lover adjusted to her girth.

America groaned out loudly as well. It felt so different than being penetrated in his other hole. “Oh fuck, it feels so good,” it was a bit painful but nothing too bad. “M-Move…”

Canada nodded, biting her lower lip as she began to slowly thrust her hips. It took all of her willpower to not just slam into him, shuddering in pleasure at the moist warmth surrounding her cock. She could feel America loosening up a bit, her hips speeding up.

"Oh man, keep moving," America moaned, hands going up to Canada’s breasts as they bounced with each thrust, fingers pinching her pert nipples. Canada nodded, eyes screwed shut in pleasure as she sped up her awkward thrusting, grunting with each one. Moving her hand away from his leg she moved it down to America’s clit, starting to rub it as she thrusted.

America’s moans got louder, unable to control his volume. He felt so close or orgasm, pleasure coursing through his entire body. “Ah, oh god, oh god…” he practically screamed, shuddering in pleasure as he came, back arching off of the bed and eyes screwed shut.

Canada was getting rather loud as well, the slickness between America’s legs helping her move along. Sweat dripped from her forehead as she moved, the tightness from her lover’s orgasm soon driving her over the edge after a few more thrusts. With a loud moan she came as well, continuing to thrust as she spilled her seed inside her lover.

The two of them were panting, Canada slowly withdrawing her softening cock. “Oh my god,” she gasped, flopping down next to her lover, tired out from all the moving. “That was amazing,” she sighed, America wrapping his arms around her.”

“I almost feel like going for round two.”

Canada laughed at that, having to admit she felt the same way. “Hm, we could. I mean, you can normally go two rounds so I think I can as well,” she said, reaching down to stroke her flaccid cock.

America watched as she did that, getting up onto his knees. “I should ride you this time though,” it would be rude after all to make his girlfriend do all of the work. He was a gentleman after all. Reaching down he slapped Canada’s hand away from her cock, stroking it himself now to hardness.

Canada groaned, watching as her lover let go of her cock and sat up, positioning himself over it. Giving his lover a wink he sunk down, biting his lower lip as he was once again filled up. It hurt less than last time, his cunt still wet and now more used to his lover’s (hopefully temporary) cock.

“M-Move dammit,” Canada grunted, hands now on America’s hips as he started to move them, slowly moving up before slamming back down.

Canada would normally do in the situation. He was getting more and more vocal every time he moved himself up and down, Canada’s cock hitting him in all of the right places.

“Ah, keep going,” Canada groaned, breasts bouncing with each movement America made. Her cock was fully hard now, pleasure coursing through it like before. She really wasn’t sure how much longer she could last and moved one of her hands down between her boyfriend’s legs, thumb teasing the sensitive nub down there.

It was as if he was more sensitive than earlier America felt, biting his lower lip as his movements sped up, getting rather sloppy. “Ah, oh fuck Canada,” he groaned, grinding into her fingers as she gently moved them around. He couldn’t take it anymore, body tensing up as he had another orgasm, a loud moan escaping his throat.

Canada groaned again, hips jerking up desperately as she tried to reach orgasm. America was still recovering from him, Canada’s hands back on his hips as she helped him lazily move, her orgasm coming soon after.

The two of them re-plopped down on the bed, breathing heavily.

“So, we should probably go find out how to fix this,” America said, looking back down between his legs and missing his dick.

Canada nodded, rolling over onto her side. “Sure, after I nap.”


End file.
